naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach: A New War
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover series that involves the heroes of Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach to band together as one force against many old foes from the four worlds, and a galactic alien army lead by two survivors of the ancient Ōtsutsuki Clan, betting on human extinction following an old prophecy left by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The entire story is mainly focused on a increasing technological version of the Naruto verse fifteen months after a different victory in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters The Fairy Knights *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Pegasus Kōga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita) *Hinata Hyūga (Nana Mizuki) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Lionet Sōma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryūhō (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Romi Park) *Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya) *Momo Hinamori (Kumi Sakuma) *Uryū Ishida (Noriaki Sygiyama) The Shadow Knights *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Chōji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryū (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyōga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Emma/Vulpes Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Panther Lily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka) *Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto) **Kon (Mitsuaki Madono) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Yachiru Kusajishi (Hisayo Mochizuki) New Allied Forces Leaders *A (Hideaki Tezuka) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki) *Mei Termuī (Yurika Hino) *Ōnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura) *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Makarov Dreyar (Shipachi Tsuji) *Kisuke Urahara (Shinichirō Miki) S-Class Knights *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara) *Darui *Mifune (Katsumi Chō) *Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) *Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) *Virgo Fudō (Tomokazu Seki) *Gemini Integra (Yukana) *Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Libra Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Isshin Kurosaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Satsuki Yukino) Members *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) *Shizune (Keiko Nemoto) **Tonton *Temari (Romi Park) *Kankurō (Yasuyuki) *C *Chōjūrō *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Daisuke Kishio) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Yukino Agria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama) The Tailed Beasts *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Gokū *Kokuō *Saiken *Chōmei Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Naruto **Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō) **Tobirama Senju (Ken'yū Horiuchi) **Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidenkatsu Shibata) **Minato Namikaze (Yoshiyuki Morikawa) **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Konohagakure Characters ***Ayame ***Ebisu ***Hanabi Hyūga ***Hiashi Hyūga ***Konohamaru Sarutobi ***Kurenai Yuhi ***Iruka Umino ***Mogei ***Teuchi ***Udon **Team Taka ***Karin Uzumaki ***Suigetsu Hōzuki ***Jūgo **Mount Myōboku ***The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru ***Lord Fukasaku ***Lady Shima ***Gamabunta ***Gamaken ***Gamahiro ***Gamakichi ***Gamatatsu ***Gamariki **Pakkun **Katsuyu **Aoda *Saint Seiya Omega **Aria (Mamiko Noto) **Shunrei **Pallas ***Holy Sword Titan **God of Time Saturn *Fairy Tail **Dragons ***Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata) ***Metalicana ***Grandeeney ***Weisslogia ***Skiadrum ***Atlas Flame **Mavis Vermillion **Princess Hisui E. Fiore ***Colonel Arcadios **Lahar ***Doranbolt *Bleach **Zanpakutō Spirits ***Zangetsu ***Hollow Ichigo ***Hyōrinmaru **Urahara Shop ***Tessai Tsukabishi ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya **Yuzu Kurosaki **Mod-Souls ***Ririn ***Kurōdo ***Noba Antagonists Chitauri Army *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Daisuke Namikawa) **Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Five Heavenly Kings of Chitauri **Zamon **Era **Mea **Tetra **Salem *Chitauri First-Class **Algus **Saberio *Chitauri Second-Class **Domintrite **Coleus **Ceuta **Taka **Seta **Pietro **Epsilon **Vex **Zeta New Axis Powers *Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness **Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi) **God of War Mars (Hidekatsu Shibata) **Pisces Amor (Akira Ishida) **Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Kūgo Ginjō (Hiroki Tōchi) *Spriggan 26 **1st Shield Holy Sword Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda) **2nd Shield Holy Sword Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki) **3rd Shield Holy Sword Aegaeon (Hisao Egawa) **4th Shield Nagato (Junpei Morita) **5th Shield Silver Fullbuster (Kenjiro Tsuda) **6th Shield Gin Ichimaru (Kōji Yusa) **7th Shield Ulquiorra Cifer (Daisuke Namikawa) **8th Shield Kyōka (Ai Kayano) **9th Shield Yammy Llargo (Kenji Nomura) **10th Shield Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) **11th Shield Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan) **12th Shield Torafuzar (Masaki Terasoma) **13th Shield Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) **14th Shield Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **15th Shield Capricorn Ionia (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) **16th Shield Cancer Schiller (Taiki Matsuno) **17th Shield Aquarius Tokisada (Shō Hayami) **18th Shield Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) **19th Shield Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) **20th Shield Tempester (Takahiro Mizushima) **21st Shield Keyes (Jouji Nakata) **22nd Shield Seilah (Aki Toyosaki) **23rd Shield Tier Harribel (Megumi Ogata) **24th Shield Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) **25th Shield Nnoitra Gilga (Nobutoshi Canna) **26th Shield Ezel (Hiroshi Tsuchida) *The Akatsuki **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) *Orochimaru (Kujira) **Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna) *Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi (Unshō Ishizuka) ***Haku (Mayumi Asano) **Jinpachi Munashi **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan **Mangetsu Hōzuki **Jinin Akebino *Hanzō (Ikuya Sawaki) *Former Kage **Second Tsuchikage: Mū **Fourth Kazekage: Rasa **Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hōzuki **Third Raikage: A *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus (Ryōhei Arai) **Diana (Umeka Shōji) **Vulcanus (Kōta Nemoto) **Bacchus (Keiji Hirai) *Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***6th Demon Gate Jackal (Takuma Terashima) ***9th Demon Gate Franmalth (Yutaka Aoyama) **Lamy (Momo Asakura) **Jiemma (Eiji Miyashita) *Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) *Ginjō's New Arrancar Army **The Espada ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Rikiya Koyama) ****Lilynette Gingerbuck (Kiyomi Asai) ***Segunda Espada Baraggan Louisenbarin (Shōzō Iizuka) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Junichi Suwabe) Dragon Rider Cult *Ryūtō **Dark Dragon *Invel **Light Dragon *Saiga **Fire Dragon *Mizar **Thunder Dragon *Droia **Water Dragon *Alicos **Wind Dragon *Patros **Earth Dragon Neptunians *God of the Seas Neptune **Sea Monster Kraken *Five Heavenly Kings of Neptune **Attuma **Zeroth **Scylla **Issa **Cyclus *Neptunian Captains **Typus **Ishga **Verona **Yoshi **Amar **Namorita **Hekka The West Fangs *Shao-Fū *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia (Kōsuke Toriumi) *Crossover Characters **Merlin **The South Deserters *** **Tai Lao *Filler Anime Only **Enlightened Ones ***Gengo **Mecha-Naruto Locations Konohagakure *Hokage Residence *Konohagakure Forest *Ramen Ichiraku *Fairy Knights Building Kyōgetsu Resort * Sunagakure *Kazekage Residence Kumogakure * Kirigakure * Iwagakure * Land of Iron * Amegakure * Athena's Sanctuary * Black Sanctuary *Main Gate *Flower Porch *Eighteen Houses ** *Royal Palace Momoshiki's Planet * Power Stats Main Article: Tiering System Main Article 2: Attack Potency Main Article 3: Speed Main Article 4: Lifting Strength Main Article 5: Striking Strength Main Article 6: Durability Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Fights/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the four series takes place after certain events: **The Naruto series takes place thirteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again, the formation of the Shinobi Union, and the technological revolution happening so rapidly in that timeskip. **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place three weeks after Kōga's battle with Saturn. **The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation), where Tartaros haven't made their move because of their invitation to the New Axis Powers, which tells about Fairy Tail continuing jobs and training to become stronger. **The Bleach series takes place another seventeen months after the Lost Agent Arc, following Ichigo's final battle with Ginjō and Karin now becoming a powerful Shinigami in the timeskip after her battle against another rogue Shinigami alongside Ichigo and the Gotei 13. *While most characters keep their basic attires, the only characters to receive certain clothing changes, but still keep their hairstyles throughout the series are: ** *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods and dragons. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Kōga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Ichigo and Rukia **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Hitsugaya and Karin **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Uryū and Orihime **Sai and Ino **Shikamaru and Temari **Chōji and Karui **Kisuke and Yoruichi *Tartaros will play a different role in the story as one of the four factors of the New Axis Powers, instead of what they did in the Fairy Tail series, into helping Madara complete a long-year project that will destroy all life. *For the Saint Seiya Omega characters, their powers, including their usage of 7th and 8th senses, as well as their Omega Cosmo, will be very limited in the Shinobi World because of their destructive power that could destroy the planet if fighting at full strength; meaning that in statistics, only the current Bronze, Gold (as well as the two revived from the dead), and Legendary Saints now have the strength to destroy towns, cities, mountains, islands, countries and continents, possibly moons and asteroids, along with their speed, strength and durability downgraded to their own levels, yet still retain all of their abilities and techniques. They can, however, regain all of their original powers if they awaken their Cosmo beyond it's limits in battles they once faced. *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and Bleach Wiki